Speak Now
by GleekTribute
Summary: Based off the song "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift. Set in Season 4 Episode 10. Santana agrees to be a bridesmaid at Brittany and Sam's wedding. Santana instantly regrets saying yes when she is forced to watch the love of her life get married to someone else. Will she stand by or will she speak now?


**This fic was inspired by the lovely Taylor Swift song, Speak Now. I really want this to happen next episode, but it won't because the Glee writers SUCK! Anyways, I was debating changing the lyrics to the song a little bit to fit the situation more but decided to keep them the same because the song is too perfect to change. You should listen to the song if you haven't heard it yet. I hope you enjoy! Please review/favorite! **

I stood next to Quinn, staring at my shoes, unable to believe where I was right now. I raised my eyes, taking in the sight around me. Brittany, the love of my life, in a wedding dress, standing across from Sam, dressed in a tuxedo, with all of our friends and their family sitting in the audience. The sight of Brittany, marrying someone who wasn't me, playing out right in front of me.

God, why did I say yes to being one of her bride's maids? I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle this. Tears have been fighting to spill over my eyes all day, but I couldn't let them fall. Not yet. Not in front of all these people, but I had to do something to stop this wedding. I had a plan already. I just had to wait for the right moment. Once the minister, spoke and asked who objected I was going to speak up. I had to. I couldn't just stand there and let Brittany marry him.

My eyes fell on Brittany standing in the long white, lace sleeved dress. She looked so beautiful. She would look even more beautiful if that was me standing across from her. I lose myself in a distant day dream, where this was me and Britt's wedding. Why was I so stupid? How did I get into this mess?

My thoughts were interrupted when the minister spoke out, "If anyone has a reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I took a deep breathe and stepped forward. I felt Quinn grab my wrist, giving me a look as if saying 'are you sure?' I nodded as she released my wrist and managed to squeak out in a stutter, "I- I do."

The words were just loud enough for everyone to hear. I heard gasps around the room and could feel all eyes on me, but I kept my eyes locked on the blue ones who had now turned around and were staring at me.

"Santana-", She began but I cut her off, whispering just so she could hear.

"Please. Come with me. I just, need to talk to you before you go through with this. Please."

Tears were fighting to spill over my eyes. She must have noticed because she looked from me, to Sam, back to me, and nodded. I grabbed her hand and dragged her through the back door, leaving a very confused and shocked Sam looking on.

I brought her into the room that was set up for the reception. Several tables were set out, with powder pink flowers sitting in the center of each. I chuckled slightly, shocked Sam actually agreed to let her use them, even though it was her favorite color. I continued leading her to where the band was set up, waiting. I gestured for her to sit in the chair I had pulled across the floor. She took her seat and I stood in front of her, trying to express to her everything I felt in that moment.

"Brittany," I began, my voice shaking. "You know I've never been good at talking and telling people how I feel. But I need to tell you something, something important. Something that I need to tell you before you go through with marrying Sam because if I don't, I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life." My voice cracked with the last sentence so I stopped talking and nodded to the band, signaling them to start playing. As the first chords on the guitar started playing I took a deep breathe, brought my eyes to Brittany and began singing.

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_And I lose myself in a day dream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"_

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't cha?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"_

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's a silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said "speak now"_

_And you say_

"_Let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said speak now"_

As the last line of the song came to an end, the tears I had been holding in came spilling over my eye lids. My eyes were still locked on Brittany's, trying to portray everything I had just sang to her. Her eyes were just as teary as mine as she rose from her chair and made her way over to me.

I took one last deep breath before I attempted to speak, only to be cut off by Brittany's lips colliding with mine. I was caught off guard at first but once the realization hit that Brittany was kissing me, my lips started moving with hers. The kiss continued for several minutes and when it ended, Brittany drew me in for a long hug. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my arms fell around her waist, pulling the blonde closer.

I never wanted the embrace to end. There was a nagging thought in the back of my head, telling me that once this hug was over, Brittany would go back out there to Sam and all of this would have been a waist of time. The tears continued to pour even harder and my body began trembling from the sobs raking through my body. I had so much to say to her, but couldn't find the words.

My fears all came crashing towards the front of my brain when Brittany pulled out of the hug. I sighed and stepped out of the hug, moving to wipe the tears from my eyes but Brittany did it first. She brought her hands to my cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears still streaming down my face. The tears started to slow down so I finally spoke up.

"Brittany," I choked out, "I don't know how you feel about him. If he makes you happy then I guess I'm happy for you." I sighed at the thought of Brittany loving anyone else besides me. The tears started fighting to appear once again so I continued talking before they could. "But you need to know, that I think you're making a huge mistake. He will never love you as much as I do. Whether the world is going to end or not, do you really want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

Silent tears began falling down Brittany's face. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at anything except me. I could tell she was thinking. After several minutes of silence, her eyes finally moved back to mine as she leaned in once again, crashing our lips together.

The kiss was longer this time and full of passion. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip as I allowed her entrance, letting a moan slip from my mouth. Her hands moved from my neck into my hair, pulling me closer. My hands moved from her waist to her hips, begging for any more contact. The kiss continued for several hungry minutes. I pulled away as our lips made a smack noise, begging for an answer to my earlier question. She sensed my doubt and grabbed my chin, tilting it so my eyes were connected to hers.

With this last action, she whispered the words "You are the only person I will ever want to spend my whole life with."

With those words, I connected our lips together quickly and pulled her in for another hug. "I will never ever leave you again." I promised. "God, I was so stupid and selfish-"

She shushed me with another kiss and stared into my eyes. "I love you, San."

The widest smile I'd ever had in my entire life graced my face. "I love you too, Britt."


End file.
